


Sang et Poussière

by Garance



Series: Formulashot [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Army, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Desert, Developing Friendships, Dystopia, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Movie: Terminator Salvation, Resistance, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Le monde est détruit, et Max cherche à survivre, tout en esquivant la Résistance et les machines.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: Formulashot [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796740
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Sang et Poussière

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/gifts).



> Alors comment expliquer ce que j'ai fait en un mois... Francfort. On s'est fait volé par le Bayern en demi de Pokal, David Capitano Abraham (mon joueur pref) annonce qu'il prend sa retraite. Non ça n'allait pas spécialement, j'avais le devoir d'écrire sur mon club d'abrutis adorables.

Sang et Poussière

Max sent son cœur battre beaucoup trop rapidement dans sa poitrine alors qu’il était à deux doigts d’y passer. Tout son corps tremble. Son sang tape dans ses veines, il ne peut qu’entendre le bruit de ses tempes battant dans son crâne. Il mord sa lèvre alors qu’il se relève silencieusement du mur où il s’était assis pour échapper aux machines. Il a perdu tout ceux qu’il connaissait avec la guerre nucléaire, et le début de l’ascension des machines. Les humains ont perdu le contrôle, et depuis il essaye de survivre, malgré tout le chaos autour de lui. Sa jambe a été touchée alors qu’il tentait d’échapper à une machine, alors maintenant il se retrouve à masquer son gémissement quand il fait un garrot autour de sa cuisse pour stopper le saignement et lui permettre de se relever. Il marche de ville en ville depuis des mois sans savoir vraiment où aller, sans savoir s’il a seulement l’espoir de retrouver un monde où une victoire ne serait pas qu’un jour de plus à vivre dans l’enfer. Max serre les dents quand il voit sa main est couverte de son sang, il a du mal à savoir s’il va survivre un autre jour dans ces conditions.

Max avale la boule dans sa gorge quand il quitte les ruines de la ville qui l’a accueilli pendant une semaine entière, il n’y a pas trouvé grand-chose mais il a pu se reposer, plus ou moins loin des machines, et des pilleurs. Max cherche à rester le plus possible éloigné des autres survivants, parce qu’il n’a ni confiance en la Résistance, ni aux pilleurs. Il ne veut pas finir dans la boucherie des soldats de la Résistance, mais il ne veut pas non plus finir par être l’un des gars qui encourage la violence contre les autres survivants plutôt que sur les machines. Max cherche juste à survivre, parce qu’il a grandit dans ce monde de poussière, et il ne pense pas connaître autre chose. Mais tout ceci n’empêche pas le fait que sa jambe saigne et qu’il doit rejoindre une autre ville pour trouver à manger et de quoi se saigner avant de mourir comme un abruti sur le toit d’un immeuble. Ce n’est pas le moment de penser à autre chose, il doit juste avancer et ne pas se laisser mourir. Il doit survivre jusqu’au jour où le soleil sera de nouveau appréciable.

Max se sent partir sur le bord de la route désertique, la douleur dans sa jambe remontant jusqu’à sa tête, lui demandant de dormir, pour une durée indéterminée. Il a fini par s’écrouler sur le sable, son sang se répandant dessus pour le couvrir d’un rouge morbide. Si c’est comme ça qu’il doit finir, c’est plutôt décevant.

______________________________

Il ne pensait pas rouvrir les yeux après ça. Max peut toujours sentir la douleur dans sa cuisse alors qu’il se redresse, il est sur un lit de fortune alors qu’il a du mal à comprendre ce qu’il peut bien faire dans un endroit tout à fait différent du désert. Il voudrait se relever, mais sa jambe l’en dissuade alors qu’il sent l’élan de douleur traverser son corps. Bon, il doit abandonner la possibilité de fuir alors qu’il voit les gens s’agiter autour de lui, pour soigner d’autres personnes, pour ravitailler la Résistance. Il n’a pas pris longtemps pour comprendre où il se trouvait, il n’arrive juste pas à savoir pourquoi ils ont perdu leur temps et des ressources sur lui alors qu’à la première occasion il sera ailleurs. Max observe la perfusion à son bras, un don de sang. Maintenant il est redevable à quelqu’un qu’il ne connaît pas en plus… Son plan de solitude ne va pas tenir très longtemps si sa seule option d’avenir est de travailler pour la Résistance.

« Réveillé ? » Une main se pose sur son épaule alors qu’il venait à peine de commencer à se relaxer dans le lit de fortune, maintenant un frisson traverse sa chair déjà abimée

« Il semblerait. » Max peut voir des cicatrices sur le bras découvert de l’homme qui s’assit à côté de lui, quelques boucles noires tombant sur son front

« On t’a trouvé évanoui dans le désert, ta jambe dans un sale état, ça ne va pas se réparer par soi-même, mais au moins les machines ne t’ont pas trouvé. »

« C’est ton sang qui coule dans mon corps maintenant ? »

« Ouais, on était compatible et il fallait agir vite, je n’ai pas eu trop de choix parce que le général Hamilton est du genre à vite gueuler, mais ce n’était pas la mort non plus. Heureux de te voir réveillé. »

« Je fais partie de la Résistance ? »

« Tout le monde fait partie de la Résistance. Ce n’est pas les survivants contre les pilleurs ou nous contre les machines. C’est le monde qui est face aux machines, pour sa survie. Bienvenue dans la Résistance petit. »

« Je m’appelle Max. »

« Et je suis Daniel. Colonel Ricciardo. Peu importe, tu comprendras plus tard. »

Max ne veut pas accepter ces mots, mais il est un homme d’honneur comparé à ceux dehors, alors il restera redevable à l’homme qui lui a sauvé la vie. Max le suivra partout où il ira, et ça lui suffira tant qu’il n’a plus jamais à être redevable à personne d’autre. Malgré tout, le temps passe, et Max prendrait presque plaisir à être le second de Dan, à être lié à lui par le sang, s’ils n’étaient pas tous les jours confrontés à l’enfer.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> pour n'importe qui voulant une suite, vous me connaissez, attendez quelques années et je la ferai.


End file.
